


You're Lucky That I Love You

by Schwoozie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is persuasive, Erik is a sourpuss, Fluff, M/M, Mansion Fic, One Shot, Pets, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/pseuds/Schwoozie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Charles, do you see my face right now? Does this face look amused? Because if this is a joke, my friend, it is falling very flat.”</p>
<p>If Erik ever contemplated a third body in their bed, it certainly wouldn't have been this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lucky That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 30 Days of Writing challenge
> 
> prompt: snowflake

“Charles, do you see my face right now? Does this face look amused? Because if this is a joke, my friend, it is falling very flat.”

“Oh Erik, come now, we already have teenagers running around the mansion - they are far more animalistic than mere animals, I assure you.”

“They, at least, know to respect closed doors.”

“A trait  _you’ve_  never had.”

“That was  _once_ , Charles, and if I recall it ended very well for you.”

“And so this will for you,” Charles said triumphantly, scratching the chin of the enormous white Pyrenees ensconced between them, panting happily and utterly ignoring Erik’s scathing glare.

Erik gave as dignified a harrumph as he could muster, turning over and giving his back to the infernal dog and a very naked Charles.

“I don’t see how coitus interruptus benefits me in any way,” Erik grumbled.

Charles laughed, and Erik felt the bed shift. Even when the warm weight at his back vanished, he refused to move.

He could not help reacting, however, when a very wet, very human tongue dragged against his cheek.

“It is a psychological fact that one performs better under observation,” Charles murmured against Erik’s ear.

Charles placed a heavy hand on Erik’s hip, and he could not help shifting himself backwards. Charles mirrored his movement, while holding his hip in place.

“Nuh-uh-uh. You know what I need, Erik. Give me what I need.”

“You bloody bastard.”

“Flattering, but not quite what I was looking for.”

With a growl, Erik spun around under the sheets, grinning triumphantly as he pinned Charles with his knees. “And what about what  _I_  need, Professor?”

Charles widened his eyes and puffed his lip, and really, this was not fair to a man in Erik’s condition.

“You’ll get what you need,” he said sweetly, “if you let me keep him.”

Erik looked up from his captive. The dog was watching them happily, tongue lolling out, a chain of drool hovering ominously over the 14th-century Viennese carpet.  _If the beast ruins Charles’s furniture, I suppose that is revenge enough._

Erik sighed. “Fine. But he cannot sleep with us.”

His heart melted a bit at the joy on Charles’s face, and he wrenched his arms out of Erik’s slackened grip to pull him into a hug.

“Thank you, my friend.”

He smiled grudgingly into Charles’s shoulder, until he noticed the dog still eyeing them knowingly. He hoped the beast was neutered.

Looking on Charles, however, he had to admit it didn’t matter. If the creature could give him happiness Erik could not provide… well, Erik had never been good at happiness, but maybe he could learn.

“Get him out of here, Charles, and I’ll show you something to  _truly_  thank me for.”


End file.
